Deadly Desires
by kissmeintherain26
Summary: Rosalie is the daughter of a prestigeous pirate lady. Her sister and she were betrayed by thier mother and left to fend for themselves. That's when Rose met Jack. Jack- her provider now. Jack- her best friend. Jack- her deadly desire? -M for later chaps:


_The young woman made her way to the bow of the ship, feeling the cool morning air whisk her deep red hair over her lean shoulders. The young woman was me._

I, Rosalie Delahaye, am a skinny young lass, but that is all that is small about me. My hair is the colour of the fire that burns deep within me, coming out in nearly everything I say and do, and curls around my face in deep ringlets that bounce with joy from the life at sea. My nose is small, covered in freckles, and my eyes a peculiar colour- a deep purple. High cheekbones and full pink lips adorn my face, making me the picture of innocence. I am, strangely enough as I am a pirate, not marred at all by the dangers of a pistol or the sword. Just as well, pirates did not flog so my back has never seen the cat o' nine tails.

I have an unusual body, very attractive I am told. I appear quiet innocent, and in most ways I am, like the ways of sex, ect. I have abnormally large breasts, and a bottom to match. Although, everything in the middle is lean and skinny- my stomach flat and my legs long and curved.

I do favour piercings and tattoos. Indeed, I have a tattoo right above the right side of my hip, a bloody rose. I have another on the left shoulder-blade, a triquetra. Still yet I have a fidelity cross crisscrossed over my left ankle. My ears are all pierced, along with my bellybutton and the left side of my nose.

And Jack Sparrow is my best mate.

***

"Jack!!" I called over my shoulder, inspecting the side of the boat with the pads of my fingers.

"Yea, Rosie?" he asked, sidling up beside me.

"Where did you get this handsome ship?" I asked, still admiring her beauty.

"I commandeered her from Port Royal. What do you say, Rosalie? Will you help me and ol' Will Turner find the Black Pearl?" he looked at me sincerely, with that look of pleading and friendship, and the look that showed me how much he had missed me.

"'Course Jack, I'll help ye. Oh, Sparrow, I've missed ye!" I couldn't contain my joy any longer, and the hard outer shell I had built up came crumbling around me as I engulfed my only mate in a hug.

"Aye, Rosie, I've missed ye too love." He hugged me back, as I was anticipating; because I was the only one he would ever hug like this.

"Jack, let's start up!" William Turner called out behind us, but immediately shut up, turned away, and gave the reunited mates some privacy. Somehow he just thought it felt rude to interrupt one of the only embraces Jack Sparrow was likely to give.

"So you'll come, love?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Now that I've found ye, I'm never letting ye out of me sight again, ol' Sparrow." I grinned devilishly, and then turned to the new crew we had grouped together. "On deck, ye scabrous dogs!" They all hurried to their work at the shout, an exact replica of Jack's voice.

"Jack- how do you do that, Miss Delahaye?!" Will asked, the perfect gentleman, as he turned to see it was me who said it.

"Oh William, call me Rose. So I understand that you have intentions of going after the Black Pearl to rescue your Miss Elizabeth Swan, correct?" I asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Very well. We shall save your Miss Swan, and then I will retrieve Jack's Pearl. Savvy?" I asked, looking at him through lowered eyelashes meant to be menacing.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And another thing. Don't call me Ma'am. I'm only 22 for Goddess's sake." I put my hand on my hip and looked at him. "I am, from now on, Rosalie, or Rose if you wish. That is the only thing I will reply to," I told him sternly.

"Aye, mate, you best listen to the lass. She is damn true to her word," Jack grinned, putting an arm around his new mate's shoulder.

"Damn right I am, Sparrow. Now, Will, if you would please show me where my quarters are with the men-"

"Ye shall not be staying with the men!" Jack shouted outraged. "Ye be sleepin' in me quarters."

I nodded and looked towards Jack. "I'll just go settle my stuff," I gestured to the trunk that laid by my feet, "and then I shall come back to talk about the way we shall get to the Pearl."

And that's exactly what I did.

"A pirate's life for me…" I hummed as I washed the deck with small, circular movements. It was early in the morning; the sun was just coming up over the waves, and the breeze was blowing my hair behind me.

"Hello Rosie." Jack came over to me and took my cloth from my nimble fingers, grabbing the soap in the bucket filled with water (as to make it soapy water), and tossed the insides of the pale over the side of the ship to the murky depths. I looked at him, wide eyed.

"Jack…" I started.

"I'll not have ye swabbing the decks, Rose." His tone was strong, manly, and defiant enough to tell me not to argue. "That is me cabin's boy's duty, not yours, love." Going against my instincts to back off, I argued anyway.

"Jack, I told George to take a nap. He was up all night. He needs to rest! What are ye doing? He is your crew, and crew aught to be treated well, Jack." I waved a finger at him.

"Rose, ye brought upon Lucy, you're dear sister, when ye came aboard. George and Lucy have begun a courtship." He chuckled. "And that courtship consists of love- making solely."

"Oh."

"Yer kindness will get ye into trouble, little Rose." He smiled at me and hugged me to him. "Look." He pointed out to the horizon where the sun was just coming up over the waves.

"I'm only 5 years younger than ye, Jack. At 19, most women are married with children," I pointed out. Yes, Jack appeared to be many years older than he was, but in truth he was 24, the years of running and struggling to maintain freedom straining his face.

"If I have anything to say about it, lass, ye'll not ever be a man's possession." He looked down at me, tightening his arm around my shoulder in obvious protection.

"Aye, Jack, if ye had your way, I would forever be a spinster mending ye boots." I smirked up at him. "But seeing as ye have gotten yer way so far, I best not argue. If not for ye, Sparrow, I would be havin' tea with Davey Jones, or worse- I'd be a whore in Tortuga." I sadly grinned, thankful and remembering how he had saved me the night I was very nearly forced to give my virginity away to a beer- bellied, 40- year- old, no- toothed, retired pirate.

"Rose, don't ye ever remind yeself of that horrid night. If that isn't proof enough, I'll never let harm come to ye, Rosalie." The sun had now come up across the waves and was settling above our heads where it would stay a good 12 hours.

"Ye are too kind to me, Jack. I don't deserve such protection from ye. If anything I should probably have danced the devil's jig long ago. No doubt I should be with the Devil right about now. If not for ye're kindness, I'd…"

"Shhhhhh, Rose. I shan't here such awful things from such pretty lips. Ye know all ye have done was for the goodness of Lucy."

"And yet at 16 she's lost her virginity to… oh good lord I'm such a horrible sister!! I couldn't even tell her how she… how I… I've ruined her life Jack, and I've got no one but myself to blame." Tears trickled down my face.

"She's three years younger, yet she's impure and I stand here, a virgin in every right! I've failed Papa, and more importantly her. It should, by all rights, be me, tortured by knowing I had given myself for a few shillings so my sister could buy a small ship to sail to Port Royal in search of you. It shouldn't be the other way 'round!!!" Tears freely escaped my eyes as I stared at the clouds gathering overhead, indicating a storm.

"I've failed in every aspect. I can never restore her honour. I will never be able to save her from that embarrassment. I should have watched her every move! I shouldn't have let her out of the house that night!

"No, I shouldn't have told her of Mother's betrayal to us. I should never have told her how Papa was marooned by Mother, leaving him to die. She would have never searched for a way to get us to a better place so that it would have never happened to us and-"

"Ye couldn't have stopped her Rosie. Lucy makes up her mind and does what she wants. Ye couldn't have stopped her," he told me, holding me close as rain splattered from the sky and dripped on our clothes. "Ye couldn't have stopped her."

"I could've! I have to believe that! I could have! I could have, I could have!!!" I sobbed trying to make him believe that as much as trying to make myself accept it as true.

"Ye could not, Rosalie." He pulled me away from him, wiping the tears away with his fingers. "Ye couldn't have stopped her."

"No Jack, that doesn't make it better!!!!" I cried, tears coming so fast that he could not wipe them away in time.

"It should." He took me in his arms, the backs of my knees in one hand and my back pressed against the other as the tears I had pent up for so long forced their way out of my face. He made his way into his cabin, laying me onto his bed.

There I lay, cuddled up to my mate and crying until I couldn't cry anymore. When I had finished, I found my way into a peaceful nap, sleeping until being awoken by Lucy barging her way into the room and looking for help with the storm that was beginning to rage outside.

* * *

FIN! FIRST PART!!! REVIEW PLEASE! I KNOW IT'S ANOYING AND A NUSUANCE, BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BE HONEST! I WILL TAKE HATE MAIL IF THAT'S YOUR TRUE FEELINGS. MORE STORIES TO COME!

IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL UPDATE FASTER. YOU'LL ALSO RECIEVE A FEW QUOTES FROM THE NEXT FEW STORIES... MAYBE ON DIFFERENT TOPICS????!!! :D

-Audrey


End file.
